


闩

by Lostdawn1998



Category: RPS
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostdawn1998/pseuds/Lostdawn1998
Relationships: Qin Lan/Wu Xuanyi
Kudos: 8





	闩

她第一次撞见三姨太自慰是那天突然回来拿书。不过她只是找了个借口溜出学堂，反正她也无心向学。走在路上她才想起之前哥哥在书房私藏了话本，便想寻了来看。书房就在三姨太隔壁，父亲说三姨太喜欢看书，便把蘅芜院分给了她。

三姨太的房门没关紧，她迈着很轻的步子走过，听到异响便停下来。这扇窗户有一处窗纸极薄，轻易便可窥见屋内景象，三姨太白皙的手臂伸在一方绿色绸子外头，紧紧地抓着床头的桃花心木柱子，她看见三姨太修长的腿紧紧绞着那匹布——是她们之前一起去店里买的，三姨太人看着很淡，话很少，却好像心里明镜似的；上次在饭桌上还替自己圆了夜归的谎。总之，她是对这个女人不那么抵触的。

她第一次看到别的女人的乳房，被压坍在床上，像蛋糕上那一小块点缀性的奶油，随着三姨太动作的加剧，布匹从她背上滑下来。她看见她细窄的腰身，臀部却看着紧实有肉，会是一个很好的人体模特。那天她忽然明白为什么父亲这把年纪了还要娶一个姨太，这样的女人带出去也是好看的，浑身上下挑不出错来，不知是母家教养的好还是她天生这般气质自如。  
三姨太上下起伏的样子让她想起鼓噪的帆，之前她和朋友乘船出去玩，她第一次见到海，咸湿又清凉的海风灌进她身体的每一个入口，她打了个喷嚏，随后躲回船舱。但她是喜欢乘船的，漂浮的感觉让她放松，让她的心里丰盈起来。  
她在这天下午的偷窥中重新有了松弛的感觉，她完全忘了话本这回事——她后来想，再怎么样也比不上眼前的活色生香吧。

晚上吃饭的时候她偷偷观察三姨太，她面色如常，仿佛屋里那一遭是鬼附了身。她暗想三姨太才年轻，也就比自己大了七岁，二十四岁，年华正盛，若是以花作比，正是烂漫到荼靡的花，那雪山山脊一样的背又跳入眼帘，她的手微不可闻地抖了一下。三姨太垂眉小口咀嚼着饭菜，她想到三姨太真是人如其名，秦岚，秦风的秦，山间的雾气是为岚。即便她不喜欢读书，念及此名，也想到诗经，感到山风拂面。  
她心不在焉地吃饭，父亲突然发问："宣仪，最近的功课做得怎么样了？"  
冷不防被问责，她的筷子丁零当啷地碰了碗边又滑到桌上。父亲的眉头皱起来，她便只能尴尬地笑笑，说：”近日一直都在画室。父亲，你也知道我对那些书没什么兴趣，我想去巴黎学艺术。"  
这是她第一次谈到以后，奇怪的是，这只是她随口寻的由头来为自己找个台阶下，并没有认真的考虑过，结果却成了真。那时候她并不知道有人拼命地渴望什么，却永远也得不到，事不遂人意是她后来才明白的。父亲沉默了片刻，吴宣仪提的倒不是什么无理的要求，只是他毕竟只有她这一个女儿。  
“老爷，”三姨太夹了一块粉蒸肉放在父亲碗里，又说到，“这事不妨以后再议，今天就先吃饭。”吴宣仪感激地看了她一眼，对这个常在帮她收拾烂摊子的女人又多出一分好感。

那阵子吴宣仪翘了正经课，跟着美术老师和其他几个学生到处写生，不亦乐乎。可便天公不作美，那天下了雨，她狼狈地跑回家，刚进屋子秦岚便撑着伞走进她的院子，婢女跟在后头，手里抱着一叠烘热的衣服，倒有点雪中送炭的意味。但吴宣仪原以为秦岚是不屑于讨好她的。  
吴宣仪的画具乱七八糟地摆在桌上，还沾了雨水，秦岚拿了一块布来替她擦拭。吴宣仪恭敬不如从命，收拾好了就躺在床上翻看一本话本，忽然觉得索然无味。屋子里暖烘烘的，外面的雨声淅淅沥沥，她坐起来，看到桌上被画具挤到角落的一本诗集，是秦岚带来的。  
“我可以看吗？”吴宣仪没用敬语，不知道是生分还是尴尬，若是没有这层身份，寻常日子里遇到，或许她还会叫秦岚一声姐姐。  
秦岚点点头，吴宣仪伸手去拿，一翻开就是夹着叶脉书签的那一页“为你开花／逃出墓地／让我的花开得成行成列”，吴宣仪笑了笑，“没想到三姨太是浪漫主义。”  
“黑色浪漫主义吗？”  
“反正不是血色浪漫。”  
两个人大笑起来，吴宣仪问秦岚了不了解画，她说自己在朋友那里看过不少巴洛克风格的画，她们从提香谈到伦勃朗，吴宣仪便顺水推舟地问秦岚愿不愿意给她当模特，秦岚欣然应允。之后的周末她们坐马车前往郊外的画室，是吴宣仪哥哥朋友的房产，用作避暑山庄，但正值秋天，房子空着也是空着，便被改装成了画室。哥哥的朋友说吴宣仪想什么时候来便来，住一段日子也无妨。

第一次吴宣仪有些拘谨，笔在画布上比划了半天硬是没落笔勾线，可三姨太不像在家那样端庄，旗袍口子几乎开到腰，她交叠着腿坐着，红色的鸢尾花衬着腿的雪白，她赤着一只脚，另一只鞋扣也没搭住，就这么懒懒散散地坐在鎏金垫子上，眼神落在窗外。两个人都有点欲言又止，却又什么都没说，其实她们都知道不能着急。

第二次秦岚穿了一件婚纱似的白裙，背后的拉链没有拉，她侧着身子，露出雪白的颈背，说是冰肌玉肤也不为过。这天下了雨，光线并不好，吴宣仪便拉了窗帘，开了吊顶的大水晶灯。秦岚是称职的模特，一动也不动，也可能是稍有不慎，衣服便会脱落下来。起初秦岚是叫吴宣仪替她拉上拉链的，但她的手指碰到她的背，提到一半的时刻她就迟疑了，甚至又往下拉开了一点。

第三次秦岚裹了一块绿色的纱，躺在白布和箱子布置的底座上，秋天沁凉的风吹进来，若有似无地撩拨着那件纱，秦岚轻盈得像一只蜻蜓，或许都没有手中的画笔重，吴宣仪觉得风一吹，可能她就消失在那团洞悉一切的、热烈又冰冷的绿色中。她觉得这很像一种暗示，暗示那次偷窥，暗示那次有意为之的自慰。她就像抓不住秦岚的心思一样没握紧她的画笔。她捡起画笔，和她对视了一眼。她觉得自己被看穿了。

吴宣仪睡在秦岚隔壁，那天晚上她看委拉斯凯兹的画册看到很晚，这种华丽又梦幻的风格让她振奋，乃至毫无睡意，便在走廊里溜达，看见秦岚的房虚掩着门，也不见外地就推门进去。秦岚也没睡，她穿着丝绸睡衣，胸膛露出大半，乳房就半遮半掩地藏在紫罗兰似的绸后面。她把一只腿搭在椅子上，另一只盘在身体里，柔韧地弯下腰修剪着指甲。吴宣仪靠着门边，看这幅景象入了迷，差点想着要去拿画板来，却想到今天用光了纸，便提了颜料画笔和水桶来。秦岚好像是听到响动才抬起头的，她看见吴宣仪的痴样，便笑了起来。  
"晚上剪指甲不好。"吴宣仪把画笔放在地上，盘起腿仰着头对秦岚说。  
"那我问你，怎么样才算好?"秦岚的语气里带着少女的娇俏，一点都不像家里边那个永不会行差踏错的三姨太。  
"您保持这个姿势别动，让我画下来。"  
“今天纸不是刚用完吗，你别诈我。"  
"墙壁上。"吴宣仪指指梳妆台边上那一大块无暇的、等待染饰的墙皮。  
"我有个主意。"秦岚下了凳子，腰带松松的，走几步衣衫就晃一下，身子在里头影影绰绰，被细密的绸勾勒得紧翘有致。  
她踱到吴宣仪身边，半蹲着凑近她，吴宣仪闻到她身上玫瑰乳的芳香，又敏感地察觉到那两团软肉抵在身后。秦岚握住吴宣仪拿笔的手，都没怎么用力，吴宣仪还是感觉半边身子酥了。秦岚折到吴宣仪身前，撩开睡衣的下摆，把笔点在大腿上，问吴宣仪，”就画在这，好吗？"  
"我给你当了这么多天模特，我也要想提要求了，就画一朵玫瑰，如何？"  
"你喜欢玫瑰？可你房门前明明种着清一色的玉兰。"  
“谈不上喜欢，不过玫瑰笔画繁复，厮磨更密。"后头四个字几乎是吐着气送到吴宣仪耳边，十七岁的少女没见过这种阵势。话本里只画了男人那销魂的物件，没讲女人身上也尽是让人缴械投降的肉。  
吴宣仪感到秦岚轻轻吻住自己的耳垂，手被牵引着移动向秦岚的下身，那里湿漉漉的，就像蘸满水的画笔尖端。  
"宣仪，你不是想画我的裸体吗，我们做一次，我就给你画。"  
被看穿心思，吴宣仪只是羞，谈不上气恼，她觉得没人面对这样的温香软玉能生得出气。  
她这时候有点瞬间明白三姨太为什么在屋里自慰，敢情她喜欢女人——吴宣仪被自己的这个想法骇到，却并没有反抗的意思。

她们拥吻着倒在床上，秦岚从睡衣中剥离出来，身体泛着诱人的粉，吴宣仪的裙子被举到胸口，秦岚贴上去亲她的乳房，手则动情地在吴宣仪的背上、大腿内侧游走，吴宣仪被刺激到敏感部位，双腿把秦岚围住，用脚踝剐蹭她裸露的臀。被捏揉乳房的时候，吴宣仪尝到新奇的快感，秦岚的手盈盈一握，再抓紧，肉从指缝间溢出来，漂亮得像咖啡上的奶油拉花，红色的指痕触目地躺在吴宣仪的身体上，像雨后的红土地，只是花园未经开垦，寥无生气，只有欲望的植株在恣意疯长。秦岚捏住吴宣仪的脚踝，弓起背，虔诚地亲吻。吴宣仪像欣赏艺术品一样看着她，她哪怕折叠起来，身上都没有多余的赘肉，吴宣仪忍不住伸手去摸秦岚的小腹和手臂，肌肉紧实，才能那样有力地抓住自己，可偏生又柔媚得很，像一摊水，不，更像一池子水，自己就这样溺毙。  
秦岚靠在吴宣仪身侧，把手放逐下去，在她的小穴周围游走，亲昵地捏捏阴唇，挑动阴蒂，按压的指法让吴宣仪忍不住扭动着身子，她甚至希望这时也能有一匹绸缎给她。秦岚把修长的、用来弹钢琴、烹茶的手指伸进吴宣仪的小穴，抽插起来，她摁住吴宣仪的小腹，托着她的腰，教她律动的节奏。吴宣仪痛苦又快乐地抓住床单，闭上眼，感受着来到嘴边的秦岚的乳头，上下撩拨着她的双唇。这激发了她的吸吮本能，她一口咬住它，没有章法地亲吻，咬啮，仿佛真的尝到了汁水的甘甜。  
秦岚折起吴宣仪的身体，咬住她的阴唇，舌头勾住她的阴蒂，直把她向上顶，她在欲望的狂潮里快要翻船了。但她喜欢坐船，她想，只是没那么喜欢海，却喜欢秦岚身体里的水。吴宣仪和秦岚面对面坐着，大腿交叉在一起，彼此把手指塞进对方的阴道，另一只手交错着抓揉着对方的乳房，她们忘我地接吻，身子和手指一起快慰地动着。肉体拍打的声音像海浪扑打着夹板，水渍声延绵不绝，直到她们一起达到高潮。

回家之后秘密关系继续在延续。三姨太的房里很暗，她们也不开灯。秦岚从抽斗里拿出一方木盒，里面用软缎子包了一根东西，冰凉又精巧，是玉势。这东西捅进吴宣仪的下面，她叽哇乱叫，秦岚用衣服堵住她的嘴，吴宣仪的背上渗出细密的汗，秦岚舔掉那些像眼泪似的水。两个人密不可分地叠在一起律动。  
她们是情人，不可说的情人。饭桌下三姨太用脚勾住吴宣仪的小腿，轻慢地摩挲，上面却还在和老爷恩恩爱爱地亲昵，吴宣仪实在有些嫉妒，晚上又问她，你生孩子了怎么办。能怎么办，生下来呗。那我呢。你也是我的孩子。吴宣仪问不出结果，只好凑近秦岚嘴边，舌齿交缠地吻她。

她们在各种地方都试过，在柴房里狰狞的灰尘里融为一体，在库房成堆的绸缎里拥吻。掩人耳目，装模作样是她们最擅长的事。吴宣仪隐约觉得秦岚少女时也一定是个爱干坏事的孩子，可是她现在也只是少女的年纪，却已为人妇。

那天父亲在饭桌上又说到去巴黎的事，都给你打点好了，他补充到。也许是事发太突然，吴宣仪没有想象中开心，她望了一眼秦岚，后者的眼神却只在饭菜和父亲身上转圜。

父亲不在的时候她们才有办法偷欢，书房被改装成画室，她们经常画着画着就开始做爱。秦岚实践了吴宣仪第一次的代价，漂亮得像雕塑一样，不着一缕地坐在吴宣仪的面前给她画。吴宣仪没有想过以后，她觉得起码现在她想留着。她枕着秦岚的手臂，秦岚忽然说，宣仪，等你回国，可不可以把最满意的一副作品送我。  
吴宣仪没吭声，她认为秦岚希望她走，秦岚应该是愿意为这个家传宗接代的，不然她也不会嫁过来。因为成亲那天，她趁乱逃出酒席，闯进她的房间向她示威，但她笑了，她挑开头帘，非常纯洁又烂漫地笑了。吴宣仪不知道自己当时为什么落荒而逃。她想秦岚这是在报复自己当时的莽撞和无礼，或许还有对她自尊心的践踏，又或者只是为她未来可能出生的孩子腾地方。果然，姨太太没一个好东西。吴宣仪丢盔卸甲地爬起来，捡起扔了一地的衣服，居高临下地说，之前那些画，就可以送你。  
秦岚明快地答到，好啊。

吴宣仪从没想过爱不爱这个话题，她事先考虑的是有悖伦常，可是这顶帽子太大了，压得她喘不过气，她只好把其后的问题都回避掉。答案似乎呼之欲出，但没人愿意面对它。打包行李的那一天，秦岚来找她，其实就两座院子之隔，但那几步路却像走在烙铁上一样艰难。  
"宣仪，这是给你的。"  
"是什么？"  
"一本诗集，一本画册，和一串项链。"  
"你知道我不喜欢读书。"吴宣仪打开画册，第一幅就是弗拉戈纳尔的《秋千》。  
"你收着吧，万一哪天想读了呢。"  
"你会给父亲生孩子吗？"  
"问这个做什么？"  
"没事。就问问。"  
"项链是我自己做的。"  
"你不是不喜欢玫瑰吗。"  
"我不喜欢的事多了。你不是喜欢吗，那我就借花献佛了。"

吴宣仪在国外偶尔收到家里的信，父亲的口吻严肃劝学；哥哥则讲一些闲谈，几张纸通篇在谈交际人士的八卦；三姨太没写过信，也没生孩子。

吴宣仪很久以后才再次翻开那本狄金森的诗集——第一次是那天下雨，她看着雨雾中影影绰绰的秦岚，那袅袅婷婷的身姿第一次使她口干舌燥，这是之后一切顺从、爱慕、敬仰、依赖的起点。那本诗集扉页上写着“如果我不曾见过阳光，我本可以忍受黑暗。然而光亮已使我的荒凉，成为更新的荒凉。”她忽然想起那个如今已然面目模糊的女人说，是无可慰藉才读诗的，但读了却更伤心，就像你喜欢画画一样。  
后来有人问她卖不卖她给三姨太画的那些画，她说不卖，卖了倒也没什么关系，只是那样她将永远记不得她的容貌。记不得倒也没什么关系，只是，只是和她读诗一样，使人伤心罢了。


End file.
